onyxftwfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
' What is Onyx?' Onyx is a private server that is built on community suggestions. Onyx has the most stable economy up and running! If you miss the old days of 2012, you can re-live those days by playing on Onyx! 'Rules' Before we get started playing the game, it's highly recommended to first have a read of the rules so that you can know what you can do while playing on the server or posting on the forums to avoid punishment. The official list of rules can be found INSERT LINK 'Starting Off' To begin playing on the server you first need to download the Desktop Client. To get the client you will need to click the "Play Now" tab at the top of the page or click on "Download" in the middle and then click on either "EXE" or "Jar", either are finet. You will also need to have installed Java for it to work. Once the client has loaded up, you should come to the login screen. Here is where you enter your desired username and password and log in. Once you've logged on, your account with be created with those details. If you get a message saying "Invalid password/username", you'll have to pick a different name since that one has been taken already. Now that you're logged, you've entered a world, you should see that character customisation screen. Just follow the instructions on the screen to pick out how you want your character to look in game. After you've chosen your character, you'll be automatically put into a cut scene and after that you will be in home, the Grand Exchange! Once you finished talking with your financial advisor (aka Onyx) you will receive your starter items, 20k cash, some Iron Armour, an Iron Scimitar, an Anti-dragon shield, Amulet of power, Explorer's ring 1, some leather equipment, Ring of kinship, 1000 Trout, a bow, Staff of Air, Team cape, some basic skiling items and a Guide book. This will be enough to get you going and it'll be enough money to also buy some weapons and armour from the shops. 'NPCs' Onyx NPC There is one very important NPC at the Grand Exchange that you should know about, Onyx (aka your Financial Advisor). Onyx is probably the most important NPC. He can give you links to voting, donating and other important things, sell you items from the black market, and give you access to important account and character management. Mandrith Mandrith is located in the bank at Edgeville. He will take any artifacts you might have gotten from the Dungeon in exchange for cash. Mr. Ex Mr.Ex provides players with the ability to wear 1 out of the 26 available for a price. 'The Grand Exchange' The Grand Exchange is a system that allows players to trade items with each other very easily. To use it, all you need to do, if you would like to buy something is to click on the buy button on one of your free slots, then you just need to search for the item you would like to buy and set the price you'd like to buy it for, and if you're lucky, someone else will be selling that item, the offer will go through and the item will be bought. If you'd like to sell something all you need to do is click on the sell button on one of your free slots, choose the item you would like to sell from your inventory, specify the amount and price and, if someone else is buying it, your offer will go through and your item will be sold. Regular members can use 5 of the 6 Grand Exchange slots and Donators+ can use the full 6 slots. 'Commands' Don't include any brackets in the command, anything in brackets are variables you must input Regular Players All Players can use * ::players - Shows the amount of players online in your chatbox * ::vote - Opens up the Voting Page in your default browser *'::donate' - Opens up the Donation Page in your browser * ::website - Opens up the forum in your default browser * ::updates '- Opens up the update log, here you can see the latest update patch. * '::empty '- Empties your inventory (You'll be warned with a warning message) * '::svl - Toggle display of Virtual levels * ::sil - Toggle old/new item look Skilling * ::train -''' Gives you an option to teleports to either Cows (for Lvl 3 beginners or Rock Crabs) * '''::rc / ::runecrafting - Teleports you to Runespan to train your Runecrafting skill. * ::construction - Teleports you to a start point to train your construction skill. * ::agil / ::agility - Teleports you to a basic agility course. * ::thieving - Teleports you to Edgeville house to pickpocket men. * ::slayer - Teleports you to the most basic slayer master. * ::hunter '- Teleports you to a basic place to start training hunter. * '::mining - Teleports you to a basic mining area near Varrock. * ::fishing - Teleports you to basic fishing spot in Draynor. * ::woodcutting / ::wc - Teleports you to some basic trees in Draynor. * ::summoning '- Teleports you to Pikkupstix to start summoning. * '::cook '- Teleports you to a fire to cook! While Dungeoneering * '::pray / ::curse '- switch prayer books * '::overload - Changes to old item looks and vice versa Donators Only users with the donator rank or higher can use these commands * ::yell (message) - Sends a message in the yell channel that can be seen by everyone on the server * ::yellcolor - Opens a text box for you to enter the HEX code of your new yell colour * ::dz - Teleports you to the Donator Zone * ::setdisplay - Opens a text box for you to enter your new display name in * ::removedisplay - Removes your display name if you have one set * ::settrollname - Sets the name of your pet baby troll Voting Voting is highly beneficial to not only the server but also you. Voting helps get the word out about the server and help the server gain more popularity and it only takes 1 minute to vote and you can do it every 12 hours. Donating Donating is a very important part of the game, donations are important to help the server grow, but not only that, they also help you. When you donate for donation status, you can gain some very helpful boosts and abilities in game. Sapphire donators get an XP boost, access to donator zone, access to yell channel and more. We also have other donation status' like Emerald, Ruby, Diamond and Onyx - Donators. Extra Information If you'd like to look at some more advanced guides, just look through the (NEED TO ADD) or have a look at our other guides. If you still need some help with anything, you can just ask someone from the (LINK TO STAFF TEAM) by submitting a ::ticket in-game or private messaging them on the forums, and they would be happy to help out. .